Coffee break
by ROTTENLY SWEET
Summary: Supernatural publishings is a small publication company with a comfy atmosphere. and some very interesting employees


AN: Hey guys so this is another Dean/Cas fic just wanna write it down , hope you guys like it oh and its AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and any of its characters, but if I do it will have more of Dean and Cas.

Coffee Break

It was just half past one o'clock and Cas was feeling a little sluggish, it was one of those days when his workload was just a big pile of boring paperwork. Castiel Novak a lawyer was working on a publishing company, the sad part is that this particular publishing company is not even a well known one. But even though supernatural publishing's is a nice enough place to work, but the reason why he liked it there was none other than Dean Winchester. but right now the man was nowhere in sight so he just stared at the pile in his desk wishing that they would magically rate themselves. Just then that he thought his day could not get any worse well it got worse.

"For the love of everything that is holy, you were supposed to bring me this manuscript this morning," Meg Masters the company's resident bitch/assistant editor nearly screamed in front of him.

"Don't worry Meg it will be in your desk soon" Castiel said in his grave monotone voice.

"Well it better be within the next hour or I swear to god I will rip your balls out and make them into earrings" Meg said before she stormed back to her office before knocking the new intern Corbett to the floor when she accidentally brushed her elbow on his ribs.

Castiel sighed today was really not a good day, and then he saw a tall man approach his desk. He looked up and saw that it was Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother.

"Hey buddy you ok" Sam said with a sympathetic smile on his face when he reached Cas's desk.

"I had better days so you don't happen to know why Meg's such a bitch today would you?"

"As a matter of fact I do, it seems that Chuck broke up with her so she's lashing out on us " Sam said gravely but Castiel can see the glint of humor in his eyes.

"Hey Cas buddy why don't you give me the manuscript and I'll do it for you, you look like death warmed over" .

Castiel looked at Sam with a bit of defiance but after a few seconds of consideration he just sighed and handed Sam the aforementioned document.

"Thanks Sam I guess I'll just go downstairs and get a cup of coffee" Cas said with a wry smile on his face.

"Don't mention it but why go downstairs, there's coffee here too" Sam said a little confused as to why his friend would descend five floors just to get a cup of coffee.

"Have you tasted the coffee here it taste like someone's assbutt" Cas said sternly before walking to the elevator to begin his descent for a decent cup of coffee.

Sam was too amused to notice that Corbett was beside him carrying his mug filled with steaming coffee.

"Oh here's your cup of joe Sam it's your favorite hazelnut with a hint of cinnamon."

"Thanks Corbett I gotta admit your coffee is delicious" Sam said after taking a sip.

"Thanks Sam I was just wondering did Mr Novak said that the coffee here taste like assbutt?" Corbett said a little anxious.

"Oh that don't worry about it, you see the last intern here Adam made him coffee."

"Really what happened?"

"Trust me kid you don't want to know." Sam said before moving over to his own desk leaving Corbett confused.

Dean was drinking coffee perfectly normal I mean who doesn't drink coffee right. But what his experiencing from now is a far cry from normal. Across from him sat his father who invited him to have a cup of coffee. What is weird in this situation is that his father rarely goes out to see his son's , so to say that Dean was surprised to see him was an understatement.

"Dean are you alright you're looking at me like I've grown a second head." John said a little amused at his son.

"Sorry dad it's just that you going out for coffee it's just weird is all." Dean said slightly bemused.

"I guess you're right the reason I'm really here is to see how you and Sam are doing here."

"Well we're doing great Sam has a job as a literary critic and I'm doing well as a book cover artist." Dean said with a little pride.

"Well I always knew that you boys would do better here in the city than back home." John said warmly his eyes with a glint of pride for his son.

"Thanks dad so are you going to see Sam" Dean said to his father.

"Maybe later it's not like I'm gonna go home right away, it's nice seeing you son it really is."

Father and son stayed in a comfortable silence with which John finished his cup of coffee, after a few moments he said his goodbye to Dean and left. Dean was left contemplating what happened between him and his dad. It was great that they could finally talk without one of them shouting, it seems that his dad has finally let them go and for Dean it was a great feeling, he was about to stand up but he saw someone descending from the stairs and looking all around the area of the coffee shop. the guy was looking a bit lost, just then he recognized the guy it was Castiel his brothers co worker on his department and friend.

Castiel was looking for a place to sit on the coffee shop that's when he saw Dean looking at him slightly amused. He was blushing and was about to return on his search for a seat when he saw Dean beckoning him to sit with him. He was hesitant for a bit but decided that he should go ahead, it's not like he doesn't want too so he ordered his coffee and sat down opposite of Dean.

"Thank you for letting me sit here I did not know that this place would be packed this time of the day." Castiel said with a slight smile.

"You're welcome dude, say you're Castiel you and my brother Sam work in the same department right?" Dean said smiling at the blushing man in front of him.

"Yes he's a really nice guy although he seems intimidating he shows that he really isn't." Castiel said with slight contemplation on his eyes.

"Yeah it's because he's just freakishly tall, but he's such a big softie on the inside." Dean said with a slight giggle.

Castiel never noticed it before but it's probably the first time he saw the man smiling and giggling. This made Castiel a little more at ease. For a few minutes they talked about almost anything about nothing, just a friendly chat like close friends, and before they knew it two hours already passed. Both men were hesitant to end their cozy little chat but the call of work is making it difficult for both of them.

"Hey Cas I don't want you to think that I'm hitting on you but would like to go have coffee with me sometime." Dean said a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Yes Dean I would like that." Castiel said with the warmest smile that he could muster.

"Great so same time tomorrow? "

"Yes Dean"

And then Cas headed for the stairs leaving Dean smiling but before he turned away he said something that made Dean smiled harder.

"Oh Dean"

"Yeah"

"I like the nickname that you gave me" Castiel said before going up the stairs.

"Me too Cas "Dean said staring after Castiel a smile plastered on his face.

AN: So this is it the end but who knows this story is open for sequels and I have some already planned. oh a few things to expect on my sequels there would be a Adam/Corbett pairing in one of them, the reason for this is just I want to write something for Corbett, I searched and there's no fic of him at all so it's me just showing interest on a nice enough character. Also this story is dedicated to Daniel and Heidi thanks for being fans, its guys like you that inspires me to do better thanks so much .


End file.
